La haine n'est pas un gêne
by Red-hair1990
Summary: Que se passeraitil si un Malefoy et une Potter s'aimait... Harry a une fille et Drago un garçon, en dépit de la haine de leurs famille, Habby et Dray s'aiment... partit d'un HPHG.
1. La fille du survivant de retour à Poudla

**Disclaimer :**

Rien ne m'appartiens, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

**La Haine n'est pas un gêne !**

Salutation ! 

C'est encore moi, j'ai mis cette fics sous un signe Harry/Hermione bien qu'ils ne soient pas le centre de l'histoire car c'est leur fille qu'il l'est… ne soyez pas trop déçus j'ai quelques idées qui pourrait être bien !

Bonne lecture

Red-hair 1990

Chapitre 1 : La fille du survivant de retour à Poudlard 

Ce matin là de mi-août, Habby se réveilla de bonne humeur, c'était assez rare chez la jeune fille, il paraissait qu'elle l'avait hérité de son grand père, James Potter, mais son don de prémonition et d'empathie lui disait qu'une bonne nouvelle allait arrivé. Elle descendit à la cuisine sa mère, Hermione Granger Potter préparait le petit déjeuner. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever si tôt, elle était plutôt du style marmotte à flemmarder sous la couette jusqu'à midi, hors il été dix heure et demi. Sa petite sœur de onze ans, Holly, était déjà à sa place dans la cuisine, Habby n'appréciait pas réellement sa petite sœur, elle était plutôt son opposé.

Habby ne se préoccupait pas des apparences, la sienne comme celle des autres, elle voulait toujours se faire sa propre opinion par elle même, était brave, pas ordinaire et n'avait en aucun cas peur d'être seule. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé, et une soif de connaissance insubmersible. Tandis que Holly était très préoccupée par la mode, les vêtements, le maquillage, les bijoux. Elle aimait être entourée, ne se préoccupait pas réellement de la personnalité du moment que l'apparence y été, elle était bonne pâte et croyait un peu trop ce qu'on lui disait, le caractère d'Holly était plutôt faible, si elle n'été pas mise en avant, mais elle aimait bien diriger si on le lui demandait. En classe elle faisait le minimum de ce qui était demandé et le faisait sans grand enthousiasme.

Hermione se retourna quand Habby entra, et fut surprise de voir sa fille levée aussi tôt :

« Habby, tu as mal dormi ?

Non m'an ! juste que j'avais envie de me lever.

Tu fais bien, rétorqua Holly, un hibou à apporté ça » dit elle en désignant une enveloppe sur la table

Habby prit l'enveloppe. Elle était au nom de

_Habby-Gale Lily Potter_

_Godric Hollow_

_Ecosse_

Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle vienne de Poudlard, or tout ses amis, et elle en avait beaucoup, ne l'appelait jamais par son nom en entier et encore moins avec son second prénom. Toutefois l'enveloppe en kraft, l'écriture émeraude et le cachet ne trompait pas ! La lettre venait bien de Poudlard. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit une lettre de Dumbledore

_Miss Potter_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que vous avez été nommée préfète en chef de Poudlard. Le préfet en chef de cette année est Mr Dray Malefoy_

Elle tressaillit à ce nom, Dray et elle sortaient secrètement ensemble depuis presque un an, seul leurs amis les plus proche le savait et le secret était bien tenu, si un parent en venait à le savoir, chacun se ferait incendié. Harry Potter, le père de Habby et Drago Malefoy, le père de Dray avaient été ennemis à Poudlard et savoir que leurs rejetons sortaient ensemble ne leur ferait sûrement pas plaisir. Toutefois la lettre continuait ainsi :

_Nos deux préfet en chef venant de deux maisons différentes, il a été décidé par le conseil que tout deux arriveraient avec deux semaines d'avance à Poudlard. Le ministère de la Magie a informé l'école que tout deux avaient passé leur brevet de transplanage avec brio et qu'il pourrait donc se rendre à l'école tout deux, en transplanant à Près-au-lard le 18 août aux alentours de 15h._

_Veuillez trouver joins la liste de vos fournitures ainsi que votre badge._

_Cordialement_

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe du collège Poudlard_

Habby était impatiente, elle allait revoir Dray et de plus, ils auraient le château pour eux seuls ! Mais Habby cacha son sourire pour annoncer à sa mère :

« Maman, il va falloir que j'aille au chemin de Traverse pour acheter mes fourniture scolaire

Et ta sœur ?

J'en sais rien moi ! Tu l'accompagnera ! Mais il me demande de venir plus tôt, pour un stage avec le préfet en chef…

Mais alors … ça veux dire que ? Oh Habby je suis si fière de toi ! Tu es la digne héritière de la famille Potter ! »

Habby n'en revenait pas, sa mère était hystérique et de plus elle la comparait encore à elle et à sa grand-mère. Il était vrai que Habby ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa grand-mère, elle avait les mêmes cheveux longs et auburn ainsi que les mêmes yeux émeraude flamboyant. Toutefois Habby en avait assez, elle était la fille du survivant qui a vaincu Voldemort, et en plus elle ressemblait à Lily Potter qui à défendu son fils au prix de sa vie. Mais tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était être Habby, pas la fille de ou le portrait craché de elle voulait juste être elle. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire c'était cela. Mais Habby ne voulait pas gâcher sa journée à cause de ça, elle voulait profiter du fait qu'à la fin de la semaine elle allez retrouver les bras de Dray. Depuis l'ouverture de la lettre Holly l'avait prise et lue, elle se mit à refermer son visage, à l'ordinaire toujours souriant. Habby s'en inquiéta :

« Et bien Holly, ça ne vas pas ?

Si, mais c'est juste que je me demande pourquoi tu as reçu une lettre et pas moi ! » l'occasion était trop belle, Habby adorait faire croire des choses stupides à sa sœur et réveiller sa plus grande crainte, être une Cracmol :

« Mais c'est peut-être parce que tu n'as rien à faire là bas ou pire qu'ils t'on oublié…

Habby ne terrorise pas ta sœur ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi elle n'a pas eu de lettre, rétorqua Hermione puis elle se tourna vers Holly. Ne t'inquiète pas Holly, ta sœur a reçu sa lettre en avance, tout simplement parce qu'elle a été nommé préfète en chef et les préfets en chef vont plus tôt à Poudlard pour apprendre à se connaître et travailler ensemble. »

Le reste de la matinée, Habby prépara sa valise, même si le départ été pour la fin de la semaine elle voulait que tout soit prêt, être la plus jolie possible pour Dray, bien que cela doive rester secret, officiellement, ils se détestaient, et l'arrivée de Holly à Poudlard allait compliquer les choses car elle allait vouloir rester à côté d'elle ce qui allait bouleverser sa vie, les amis de Habby savait ou qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un dont le nom devait rester secret, ou, pour les plus proches amis, qu'elle sortait avec Dray et lui laissait donc du temps pour le retrouver, leurs capacité d'animagi à tous les deux, leur permettait des rencontre plus furtive, qui aurait pus empêcher deux animaux de se rencontrer ? Mais Holly ignorait tout ça, de sa capacité d'animagus au nom ou à l'existence de son petit ami, et la petite sœur de Habby avait un mal fou à tenir sa langue, elle devrait donc trouver des amies à sa petite sœur, elle n'aurait pas à chercher loin, ses camarades de dortoir conviendrait forcément !

La veille de son départ, Habby se rendit sur le chemin de Traverse, seule, elle savait quoi acheter et sa mère était convaincu que sa fille était raisonnable et n'allait pas faire de folies, Habby avait une liste et s'y tiendrait, le fast n'était pas pour elle. Il était tôt pour que le chemin de Traverse soit bondé, toutefois il était encombré de vieilles sorcières qui venaient faire leurs courses quotidiennes. Soudain elle sentit des regards sur elle, l'un était doux et amoureux, une seule personne n'avait jamais pensé ça d'elle et elle ne mis pas longtemps pour deviner que Dray était là, mais l'autre regard était plein de haine et de dégoût, Dray devait sûrement être avec son père. Habby devait se réfugier dans une boutique pour éviter un conflit où elle impliquerai forcément Dray, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre ses livres. Elle décida d'entrer dans Fleury et Bott, elle connaissait très bien cette boutique, sa mère en étant la gérante, mais elle avait pris ses vacances et Flint, l'employé s'occupait de la boutique, elle était calme avant l'arrivée des étudiants. Elle fût saluée en entrant, Flint était un peu plus âgé qu'elle, il avait été à Poudlard jusqu'à la troisième année d'Habby puis ses études s'étaient finies et il était venu travailler dans le magasin, il était secrètement amoureux d'elle, mais elle n'était pas sensée le savoir, il ignorait tout de son don. Hermione avait prévenu Flint de préparer deux jeux de livres de septième année en avance, c'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle lui demande un de ces jeux, sa mère étant la gérante Habby n'avait pas à payer, elle prit les livres et s'apprêtait à partir quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit et Malefoy, père et fils entrèrent.

Drago Malefoy était imposant et fier, il posa un regard de fer sur Habby, ses yeux, bien qu'ils aient eu la même couleur que ceux de Dray, étaient froid et dépourvu de tout sentiment positif, quand à Dray il essaya de cacher tout trace de son amour pour Habby en présence de son père, le jeu commençait à être rodé.

Le père de Habby était peu souvent là car il travaillait beaucoup pour le ministère à traquer les mangemorts qui restaient, il avait fait emprisonner les plus grand dont Lucius Malefoy, le grand-père de Dray, qu'il n'avait pas réellement connu étant donné qu'il avait été capturé très tôt dans la chasse. Harry Potter étant peu souvent là, il ne rencontrait presque jamais un Malefoy. Mais Drago était très présent pour Dray, beaucoup trop d'après celui-ci, il voulait absolument que son fils suive ses traces comme lui avait, presque, suivi celle de son père, il avait en effet refusé de devenir Mangemort. Drago Malefoy étant très souvent là, il croisait Habby ou sa mère assez souvent, et il pouvait ainsi démontrer toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour la famille Potter, et elle était immense.

Quand Habby voulu sortir, il s'interposa :

« Miss Potter, quelle joie de vous revoir, fint-il, une lettre m'a appris que vous aviez été nommée préfète en chef, vous suivez dignement les traces de vos sang-de-bourbe de mère et de grand-mère, Habby était habituée à l'insulte elle contint sa haine ce qui était difficile pour la jeune fille au tempérament explosif. Vous avez dût apprendre que mon fils l'avez été aussi, vous passerez la fin de vos vacances ensemble, continua-t-il, j'espère qu'en votre qualité de fille au sang mêlé, vous reconnaîtrait votre infériorité.

Jamais ! rétorqua la jeune fille. Sachez qu'ajouter de l'eau dans son vin ne peux que le rendre meilleur, ainsi je considérerait que votre fils m'est, au maximum, un égal, bien que ses performances au Quidditch soient à attendre. Je ne me souvient pas avoir perdu un seul match contre Serpentard depuis que votre fils est attrapeur de l'équipe. Habby disait vrai, mais Dray se fichait de gagner contre elle surtout si ça pouvait faire enrager son père.

Pure galanterie que cela, excusa le père de Dray.

Et bien, l'excès de galanterie de votre famille pourra t'elle se pousser jusqu'à me laisser passer par la porte, ou devrais-je faire une démonstration de transplanage ?

Miss Potter je vous en prie », répondit Mr Malefoy d'un ton mauvais en ouvrant la porte.

Habby s'en alla, elle était contente de la répartie qu'elle avait eu, même si elle avait eu à se servir de Dray pour cela. Toutefois, il ne devait pas trop lui en tenir rigueur car elle perçu un amusement dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Habby avait fini ses courses et elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, elle remua sa baguette magique et le Magicobus apparu dans la rue devant le chaudron baveur. De retour à Godric Hollow, elle se précipita dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, un sentiment de bonheur monta en elle, surtout quand son père rentra de mission avec deux jours d'avance. Elle descendit l'escalier en trombe et sauta dans les bras de son père, Harry Potter, la seule personne qui pouvait la comprendre car le monde sorcier tout entier avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il savait ce qu'était que d'avoir le poids des attentes des autres. Après avoir embrassé toute la famille. Habby et son père allèrent au salon, pendant que Hermione préparé le dîner et Holly était dans sa chambre. La discussion s'orienta vers la dernière mission de Harry. Il lui raconta où il était allé, ce qu'il avait fait, combien de mangemorts il avait arrêté. Ces détails passionnaient Habby qui se destinait à la même carrière que son père. Toutefois le dîner fut bientôt prêt, et toute la famille du se réunir, privant Habby de la proximité qu'elle avait avec son père.

Ce soir là, Habby n'arriva pas à s'endormir, elle était trop heureuse. La perspective de ses retrouvailles avec Dray le lendemain et le retour de son père était les deux meilleures choses qui aurait pus lui arriver. Elle décida de s'habiller et de descendre au salon où étaient encore ses parents. Sa mère fut surpris de la voir debout si tard, et surtout habillée :

« Habby ? Que fais-tu dans cette tenue à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-elle

Bien, j'aurais pensé, que comme je pars demain, papa et moi on aurait put aller faire un peu de Quidditch. Surtout qu'il m'a dit qu'il allait bientôt repartir, et qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir venir à Poudlard avant la fin des vacances.

Habby je ne pense pas que ton père soit…

Mais bien sur que si ! coupa Harry. Comment pourrais-je refuser une partie de Quidditch avec ma grande fille ? Si elle laisse le temps à son vieux père d'aller se changer et de prendre son balai. »

Habby hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée, son père descendit quelques instants plus tard, changé et avec, non pas un mais, deux balais, dont un était emballé dans du papier kraft. Mr Potter répondu à la question muette de sa fille :

« Ce balai est pour toi Habby. C'est le dernier des éclairs de feu. C'est d'une certaine manière pour me faire pardonner de mon absence à tes 17 ans.

Mais papa, tu es fou, tu sais très bien que je sais que tu ne peux pas toujours être là.

Mais je crois que je t'ai promis une partie de Quidditch ? Alors allons y. »

Et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le fond de la propriété, certaines famille avait un portique ou un labyrinthe mais les Potter avait opté pour un demi-terrain de Quidditch, il se dressait fièrement avec ses trois anneaux. Bien que Habby et Harry ne s'en servait pas souvent, tout deux étaient attrapeur, et il ne jouait bien souvent qu'avec un vif d'or. Père et fille enfourchèrent leurs balais, celui de Harry était un des premiers éclair de feu, et Habby avait laissé son ancien balai à la maison après que Harry lui aie offert son nouveau, un magnifique éclair de feu spécial Potter. La ligne avait été crée quand Harry avait été sacré meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard depuis son père, les Potter avait été reconnu famille de Quidditch à chaque génération et les éclairs de feu leur avait décernés une série de balais volants à leur nom. Habby adorait le Quidditch, elle en été fan depuis qu'elle était toute petite, son père l'avait emmenée à chaque coupe du monde ainsi qu'a un grand nombre de match de ses équipes préférées. Harry Potter était un père extraordinaire, malgré ses nombreuses absences, il partageait de grand moment avec ses enfants et notamment Habby, car il trouvait qu'elle était la digne héritière de la famille, bien qu'il ne le lui ai jamais dit, car il savait que cela l'énervait mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le penser. La partie de Quidditch dura quelques temps, père et fille en profitant pour parler plus que pour jouer. Vers minuit Hermione descendit vers le terrain de Quidditch pour leur dire de rentrer, ils rappelèrent le vif d'or et descendirent sur l'herbe à contre cœur. Habby alla se coucher, voler lui avait vidé la tête et elle put s'endormir tranquillement.

Le lendemain, Habby, fidèle à elle même se fit réveillée par sa mère à midi et demi. Elle aurait bien aimé continuer à dormir mais il fallait qu'elle soit prête pour partir à 15h, le transplanage ne prenant aucun temps. Elle se prépara, mis au point ses bagages, les réduits pour qu'ils puisse entrer dans ses poches de capes. Mrs Potter insista pour qu'elle prenne quelque chose à manger. Habby passa un rapide coup d'œil sur sa chambre, son père avait laissé un mot ainsi qu'un paquet et un parchemin vierge. Le mot disait :

« Ma chérie,

Voici un parchemin que j'ai hérité de grands amis, Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. Pour révéler la carte pose ta baguette sur elle et prononce les mots : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Tu verra alors le plan de Poudlard ainsi que tout ce qui s'y passe mais aussi les passages secrets, j'ai enfreins quasiment tout les règlements de Poudlard avec, peut-être t'aidera t'elle à les limiter… Quand tu auras fini annonce « Méfait accompli »

Je te joins un cadeau, j'aurai aimé te l'offrir au moment où j'avais reçu la mienne, mon premier Noël à Poudlard, malheureusement, sa fabrication à mis plus de temps que prévu. Excuse le retard mais ta cape d'invisibilité est arrivée !

Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te souhaiter un bon voyage, mais le ministère m'a rappelé. Bises,

Ton père absent qui t'aime »

Habby avait entendu parlé de cette carte, et son père avait vaguement fait échapper que James Potter, le grand-père d'Habby, avait été l'un d'eux. Mr Potter avait promis, il y avait assez longtemps, une cape pareille à la sienne, une cape d'invisibilité, mais comme il en avez usage pour son travail, il avait préféré en demander la fabrication d'une autre.

Habby mit tous ses cadeaux dans sa malle, qu'elle re-réduisit avant de se rendre dans le salon pour dire au revoir à sa mère et à sa petite-sœur, puis elle se rendit dans le jardin à 15 heure moins dix pour transplaner, elle préférait être un peu en avance. Elle disparu dans jardin en un plop et réapparu devant les grilles de Poudlard, elle attendit patiemment un second plop qui se produisit quelques minutes plus tard, elle allait se jeter dans les bras de Dray quand un troisième plop se fit entendre pour faire apparaître Drago Malefoy, Habby se retint et pris son air froid et attendit. Dumbledore en personne vint ouvrir les grilles avec Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue, les directeur des deux maisons auxquelles Habby et Dray appartenaient. Minerva McGonagall était une vieille femme aux allures strict, des robes longues et droite et les cheveux gris toujours en chignons très serré, et pourtant elle était une femme exemplaire qu'Habby appréciait beaucoup, elle était directrice de Gryffondor dont Habby faisait partie. Severus Rogue était un homme qui avait mal vieilli, il avait des cheveux noirs tirant de plus en plus sur le gris et extrêmement gras, il était un homme méchant et injuste envers les maisons qui n'étaient pas les siennes, il était directeur de Serpentard dont Dray faisait partie. Le professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur du collège Poudlard depuis des années, était un homme bon et sage, il était un très grand savant mais il avait gardé une âme un peu espiègle qui paraissait en permanence dans ses yeux. Albus Dumbledore était un homme grand, svelte avec un nez aquilin, une magnifique barbe blanche ainsi que d'éternelles lunettes en demi-lune. Le vieil homme les accueilli tous les trois. Il pria Malefoy père de s'en aller, il s'exécuta et transplana. Les trois professeur invitèrent les deux jeunes élèves à les suivre ce qu'ils firent en silence, Dray et Habby avaient l'habitude, d'une certaine manière, de se tenir l'un en la présence de l'autre sans se toucher et sans parler, cela les trahirai, mais cette année aller changer en tant que préfets en chefs ils passeraient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Habby sentait une tension monter en Dray, elle lui jeta un regard furtif, il fixait un point devant lui avec obstination, Habby pris peur, elle venait de se rendre compte que Dray avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Il fallait qu'ils hâtent le pas, où que Habby trouve un moyen pour disparaître, mais elle ne trouvait rien. Le château était heureusement plus près. Rendus sur le porche, les directeurs de maisons prirent chacun le préfet de leur maison et l'emmena dans son bureau. Habby se fit rappeler le rôle d'une préfète en chef, bien qu'elle sentait que McGonagall trouvait cela totalement inutile. A la fin de son sermon, elle lui remis un parchemin avec différente tâche ainsi que différents mot de passe, celui du bureau du directeur de toutes les maisons de Poudlard et un autre qui portait le nom de « Appartements des préfets ». McGonagall la pria de la suivre et l'emmena devant un tableau représentant Atémis en chasse d'un cerf (nda : mythologie grecque, pour ma part j'adore cette histoire). Le professeur McGonagall donna le mot de passe qui était Actéon (c'est le nom du gars qui c'est fait transformer en cerf). Elle laissa Habby entrer seule. Les appartements des préfets en chefs étaient quasiment légendaires et Habby se rendit tout de suite compte pourquoi. Il y avait tout d'abord une pièce commune circulaire avec de grandes baies vitrées qui faisait une vue superbe sur le lac et la forêt. La salle commune était parfaite emplie de sofas poufs et autres sièges arrangés devant une immense cheminées qui ronronnait et lançait de magnifique flammes. Il y avait aussi deux tables de travail l'une en face de l'autre à proximité d'une immense bibliothèque suivant la courbe des hauts murs. Vers les baies vitrées se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon qui aboutissait sur trois portes l'une était une salle de bain et les deux autres les chambres. Elle entra dans celle où il y avait l'inscription « _Habby-Gale Lily Potter_ » suivi de « _préfète en chef_ ». La salle formait un tiers de la tour, au centre de la pièce un grand lit double à baldaquin rouge et or surélevé par rapport au reste de la pièce puisqu'il était entouré d'une marche en marbre blanc qui tranchait parfaitement avec les parquet superbement ciré de la pièce. Il y avait aussi deux grandes baies vitrées qui était dans les diagonales du lit, en face de celui-ci était une cheminée, moins grosse que celle de la salle commune mais elle était tout de même considérable, en face de la cheminée se trouvait une petite table ronde ainsi que deux chaises de style ancien. Le reste de la chambre était meublé d'une grande armoire, d'une coiffeuse, d'une commode et d'un bureau. Habby retrouva une bibliothèque mais elle s'aperçu que les livres étaient tous blanc et ne comportait aucune instruction. Elle eu une idée, elle se concentra un peu sur son livre préféré et un volume se dirigea vers ses mains et elle pus constater que c'était le livre qu'elle désirait, elle remis le volume à sa place et retourna dans la salle commune au moment où Rogue faisait entrer Dray, le professeur voulut s'éterniser un peu et fit donc faire le tour des appartements à son élève. Quand il eu finit il s'en alla, Dray rejoins Habby qui était assise dans un grand canapé avec un énorme volume sur les genoux :

« J'ai bien cru qu'il ne partirai jamais ! »

Il sourit en voyant qu'Habby continuait de l'ignorer, elle le faisait exprès. Il s'approcha du canapé sur lequel elle était, s'y agenouilla et il commença à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou en remontant derrière son oreilles, la jeune fille ne résistait jamais à ses baisers et bientôt elle l'attira à elle pour qu'ils s'embrassent plus passionnément.

« Tu m'as énormément manqué ! dit-il après avoir mis fin au baiser.

Je sais, toi aussi tu m'as manqué répondit-elle en prenant un air songeur. Tu m'as fait peur dans le parc, j'ai senti que tu n'allais pas bien…

C'est de plus en plus dur pour moi. Mon père veux que je choisisse une femme, et quand je lui ai dit que j'avais trouver la femme de ma vie, Habby rougit à ces mots, il m'a demandé qui c'était et évidemment je n'ai rien répondu, et depuis il me colle en espérant un faux pas ! Et puis il y a que te voir sans pouvoir te toucher, te dire ou te démontrer que je t'aime, j'ai de plus en plus de mal.

Dray, tu dois tenir, encore un an, s'il te plaît, je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'on soit le plus souvent possible ensemble. Mais je suis à peu près dans le même cas que toi ! Mes parents se demandent si j'ai une vie amoureuse et tout ce que je peux leur répondre c'est oui et ils doivent s'en contenter. Je suis obligée de mentir à mon père et tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas ça. Je ferai tout mon possible pour te faire tenir, au pire je resterais pour les vacances de Noël et toutes les autres si ça peu t'aider. Mais je t'en supplie mon cœur, tiens bon, c'est encore trop tôt, il faut que l'on puisse assurer sans nos parents après Poudlard et sans diplôme je crois bien que c'est impossible.

Tout semble si facile quand tu le dis, tu es formidable Habby, tu arrive à me convaincre. C'est un peu pour ça que je t'aime autant. Tu es … »

Il s'interrompis, il ne devait pas dire ce qu'il avait prévu, il ne devait pas dire parfaite ce mot énervait Habby et cela lui vaudrait une scène dont il se rappellerai. La jeune fille lut le doute dans ses yeux et le rassura.

« Allez t'inquiète pas ! Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, et j'apprécie que tu ne l'ai pas dit. Elle l'embrassa et se leva. Ca te dit un bain avant le dîner ?

Et comment ! »

Il se leva à son tour et la rejoignit, ils montèrent les marches ensemble et arrivèrent dans la salle de bain. L'un déshabilla l'autre allant à la redécouverte de son corps qu'ils n'avaient pas sentit l'un contre l'autre pendant un trop long mois et demi. Habby avait mis les choses au clair avec Dray dès le début que leur relation devenait plus sérieuse, elle resterait vierge tant qu'elle le souhaiterai mais elle n'était pas contre tout. Depuis qu'ils étaient préfets tous les deux ils se lavaient ensemble et il leur été arrivé de dormir aussi l'un avec l'autre. Dray admirait Habby pour sa détermination et la laisserait faire ce qu'elle voudrait en ce qui la concerne, ils étaient autonome mais dépendant l'un de l'autre et ils étaient bien comme ça.

Ils étaient descendus dans l'immense baignoire, l'avait remplie d'eau chaude et recouverte de bain moussant. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, se serrant l'un contre l'autre comme pour rattraper ce qu'ils n'avaient pas put faire pendant l'été, ré-imprégner la chair de l'autre avec la sienne. Il sortirent de l'eau à contre-cœur aux environs de huit heure pour aller dîner. Elle alla se changer dans sa chambre, ses affaires ayant été installées pendant que Dray en faisait de même. Ils descendirent ensemble en discutant, toutefois à l'approche de la grande salle, Dray laissa Habby prendre de l'avance après l'avoir embrassée, les professeur ne devaient pas savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble car certains seraient trop ravis de prévenir leurs parents, le professeur Rogue en faisait partie. Habby et Dray étant les seuls élèves, les grandes tables des quatre maisons avaient été supprimées et remplacées par une unique table où tous les professeurs étaient présents. Habby pris place aux côtés de McGonagall qui lui présenta le professeur Morgan Scott qui était le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Dray arriva quelques instants plus tard et s'assis aux côtés du professeur Rogue, il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à Habby mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir son corps qu'il trouvait parfait, sa peau qui était si douce sous ses doigt. Habby s'en rendit compte et lui envoya une choc mental de Dumbledore avec Mrs Pomfresh, nus, dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Cela eu un effet immédiat car le jeune homme ne c'était pas rendu compte que son entre-jambe commençait à durcir sous l'effet de ses pensées envers sa petite-amie. Il se concentra donc sur son assiette et les conversation alentours comme Habby le faisait.

Après le repas, Dray rejoignit Habby qui était sortie un peu avant lui n'ayant plus faim. Il la retrouva dans un canapé à regarder le feu en silence, il s'assit à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, il contemplèrent le feu pendant de longues minutes puis allèrent se coucher. Habby invita Dray dans sa chambre qu'elle trouvait plus accueillante que celle de son Serpentard de petit-ami, les tons froids verts et argents la mettant mal à l'aise. Il se déshabillèrent, Habby passa une nuisette de soie bleue tandis que Dray ne gardait qu'un boxer, ils se couchèrent. Une fois bien blottie dans les bras de Dray, Habby réalisa qu'elle ne se sentait chez elle que quand elle était dans ses bras, et que par conséquent, Poudlard était, pour l'instant, chez elle.

Voilà fin de chapitre, merci à vous d'avoir lus, reviews plizzz, j'espère que ça vous à plu. La suite une fois qu'elle sera écrite et les reviews pourrait m'y presser !

Red-hair 1990


	2. fin de vacances idyllique

**Disclaimer:**

Rien ne m'appartiens, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Linoubell **: les discours les plus court sont les meilleurs !

**Nini44 **: Bien que la fréquentations de mes fictions ne m'interessent pas vraiment, je le ferai, car il y en aura tôt ou tard.

**Bibi **: désolée ce n'est pas une suite. Mais elle ne tardera pas !

**La Haine n'est pas un gêne !**

Salutation ! 

Désolé pour cette longue attente, surtout que ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais un remaniement du deuxième… Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture

Red-hair 1990

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Une fin de vacances idyllique**_

La fin des vacances fut un vrai bonheur pour Dray et Habby, ils avaient reçu ordre de Dumbledore de rester ensemble. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas se tenir la main dans Pré-au-lard, où ils avaient le droit d'aller comme bon leur semble, ils avaient juste interdiction de transplaner et ils n'en avaient aucune envie. Alors qu'ils se baladaient dans Pré-au-lard, Habby pensa à quelque chose : sa mère avait était aussi préfète-en-chef, elle avait comme elle effectué ce « stage » et elle avait dû recevoir la même consigne, or Hermione Granger, à l'époque, avait été préfète-en-chef avec Drago Malefoy son pire ennemi. Elle les imagina en train de se balader dans Pré-au-lard… Habby pouffa et sous le regard interrogateur de Dray expliqua. Il eu du mal à se retenir et répliqua sur un ton dur :

« Crétine ! Bon où on va maintenant ?  
—La cabane hurlante ? Dray haussa les épaules.  
—Si tu veux. »

_**Traduction :  
**__**« Très drôle ! On fait quoi maintenant ?  
**_—_**Boire un thé chez Madame Petit-pas ? Elle est au courrant et ne dit rien, elle nous réserve un petit salon pour qu'on soit tranquille.  
**_—_**Bonne idée ! »**_

Il prirent la direction de la cabane hurlante mais bifurquèrent avant dans une petite rue qui menait à un petit salon de thé. Dray entra le premier et fit signe à la gérante qui laissa la table dont elle s'occupait bien vite et lui montra un petit salon confortable aux tons chauds, il demanda du chocolat chaud à la menthe pour Habby et du thé pour lui puis il attendit quelques instants qu'Habby le rejoigne. Ils s'installèrent sur un canapé bien serré l'un contre l'autre, Dray avec un bras autour des épaules d'Habby. La gérante leur apporta leurs consommation et les laissa tranquilles. Il passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se bécoter et à se roucouler des mots doux dans le creux des oreilles. Vers 17h ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Leurs quinze jours touchaient à leur fin, le sur-lendemain les élèves arriveraient. Ils n'avaient cessé de se promener, de s'embrasser, et avait même faillit, un soir, faire l'amour, cela aurait été la première fois pour Habby, mais un hibou du père de Dray avait frappé au carreau à ce moment et ils avaient été stoppés dans leur élan. D'ailleurs Dray ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre. Elle rattrapa Dray sur la pelouse de Poudlard et lui posa la question. Il répondit à contre cœur :

« Mon père m'a posé un ultimatum, je lui présente ma fiancée avant Noël ou il choisit à ma place.  
—Et tu comptais m'en parler un jour ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton à mi chemin entre le reproche et l'ironie.  
—Ne te fâche pas, je t'en prie. J'allais t'en parler. Mais c'est un moment que je … redoutais  
—Et tu as décidé quelque chose ?  
—J'ai pensé que la décision devait te revenir. Est-ce que tu te sens prête à affronter le monde entier ? Nous seront entrés en dernière année, les frais scolaires seront payés, et nous auront notre diplôme à la fin de l'année et Dumbledore nous soutiendra peut-être. Tu sais avec son éternelle politique de rapprochement des maisons…  
—A Noël ou à la gare en juin… il y a pas grande différence.  
—Alors c'est d'accord ? »

Dray avait limite supplié Habby. Ils étaient top proches du château pour qu'elle crie quelque chose de gentil alors elle cria autre chose :

« Mais oui Malefoy, on ne peut pas faire autrement ! »

Elle mit un air furieux sur son visage. Quand elle entra dans le hall elle croisa le professeur Rogue qui allait des cachots aux étages. Elle se dirigea toujours l'air furieux vers ses appartements, elle s'effondra sur un canapé. Le compte à rebours avait commencé. Elle s'était affalée sur le canapé et fixait le feu. Dray était resté un moment à suivre Habby du regard, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre aux grands jours.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune, Habby fixait le feu d'un air soucieux quand Dray rentra, il était allé faire un petit tour au terrain de Quidditch :

« Habby ? Ca ne va pas ? la jeune fille sursauta un peu.  
—Si, si tout va bien. Je me demande juste comment on ferra demain…  
—Comme d'habitude, répondit simplement Dray en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Les potes nous laisserons tranquilles, et on pourra se voir assez souvent, et puis en public un gentille haine…  
—Dray, tu as oublié que ma petite sœur entre à Poudlard cette année ! coupa la jeune fille.  
—Ah, oui… il parut un peu embêté.  
—Et soit sur qu'elle écrira tout ce que je fait à mes parents… qu'elle me collera comme un strangulot et aussi qu'elle essaiera de s'incruster avec nous, le groupe je parle ! Elle va élire domicile ici !  
—Ne raconte pas de bêtise, tu n'auras qu'à ne pas lui donner le mot de passe.  
—Et après bonjour la beuglante de ma mère !  
—On verra bien demain, nous avons toute la journée encore, les élèves n'arrivent que le soir ! répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.  
—Hum. Tu as sûrement raison.  
—Bien sur que j'ai raison ! Je suis un Serpentard !  
—C'est ce qu'on va voir »

Habby pris le coussin le plus près d'elle et le balança sans ménagement sur Dray, s'en suivit une bataille effrénée de polochon qui volait négligemment au travers de la pièce principale, manquant rarement leur cible. Ils s'affalèrent sur un des canapés, une heure plus tard, essoufflé et le souffle coupés de rires incontrôlable, ils prirent la sage décision d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite au goût de Habby, elle mit toutefois peu de temps à se dégager des bras de Dray qui poussa un grognement de mécontentement sans se réveiller pour autant. Après s'être préparée elle quitta les appartements des préfets-en-chef, sa chouette l'attendait dans la grande salle, où les quatre grandes tables avaient été réinstallées, avec une lettre de sa mère.

'Ma Chérie,  
Comment vas-tu ? Tu ne m'as pas écrit pendant ces deux semaines… Mais ce que je me souviens de mon propre stage _'elle ramène encore tout à elle, pensa Habby'_ était assez chargé ! Surtout car je devais supporter les insultes incessantes de mon homologue. _'Pas besoin de préciser quel est son nom, c'est signé Drago Malefoy ! songea la jeune fille.'_ Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis quel était le nom du tien…  
Ton père essaiera de passer te voir aujourd'hui. Je te souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne rentrée, je t'enverrai une lettre demain, ainsi qu'à Holly. Accueille bien ta petite sœur !  
Je t'embrasse  
Hermione Potter'

Habby soupira, elle s'attabla à la grande table des Gryffondors, cela faisait bizarre d'avoir une aussi grande table pour elle toute seule, mais ce soir elle serait remplie, de ses amis, mais aussi de sa sœur. Dray arriva quand elle finissait son petit-déjeuner, aussi elle ne fit que le croiser. Elle rentra dans ses appartements et rédigea une réponse pour sa mère.

'Chère Maman,  
En effet tu as raison, mon stage a été très chargé, bien que mon homologue soit très gentil, il s'appelle Dray. _'Pas besoin de signaler son nom de famille…jugea Habby.' _J'attends Papa avec impatience, quant à Holly, elle arrivera quand elle arrivera ! Je crois que les barques lui plairont, elle qui aime l'eau ! _'C'était de la pure ironie mais elle prenait de l'avance sur tout ce qu'allait lui faire subir sa sœur pendant l'année, car elle serait effroyable elle en était sure.'  
_Je t'embrasse, je te re-contact pour te dire si je viens à la maison pour Noël, car un bal est prévu et si j'y vais il me sera impossible de rentrer…  
Habby'

A peine Habby avait-elle posée sa plume que Dray entrait dans la salle commune, un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit Habby, la jeune fille se retourna, ayant sentit sa présence et lui rendit son sourire. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent pour se dire bonjour. Après s'être séparés, Habby lança :

« Mon père va sans doute passer aujourd'hui.  
—Ah ? Ce qui fait que…  
—Je le crains. nous allons devoir reprendre nos rôles un peu plus vite ! Je suis désolée, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être là, et il n'a pas besoin de savoir ton nom entier.  
—Je n'ai pas envie que tu mente Habby ! Je sais ce que représente ton père pour toi. D'autant plus qu'il sauront la vérité bientôt. Mais tu as raison sur le fait que je n'ai pas besoin d'être là. Je pense que je vais aller me promener.  
—C'est plus sage. »

Ils se séparèrent à regret. _'Décidément, cette année sera difficile !'_ songea la jeune fille. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, et rangea un peu. Son père voudrais voir où elle vivait. Elle dissimula toute les traces du passage d'un garçon, fit le lit, et enleva quelques photos pour les remplacer par certaine de sa famille, de son père ou d'autres chose. Elle vit avec satisfaction que plus rien ne laissait présager qu'un garçon ait dormi ici pendant deux semaines. Elle redescendit et prit un livre dans la bibliothèque, Dray avait déjà déserté, elle essaya de lire mais elle n'était pas concentrée sur sa lecture elle pensait à beaucoup trop de chose : son père, sa sœur, sa mère, Dray, la rentrée, … Elle était absorbée par ses pesées alors elle fut surprise de sentir une main sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Elle se retourna et vit une elfe de maison perché sur le dossier du canapé. Il dit de sa petite voix suraiguë :

« Miss, Fildy, demande pardon à Miss de lui avoir fait peur, mais Mr Harry Potter, votre père, m'envoie vous chercher. Il vous attends dans le hall pour faire du Quidditch. »

Habby acquiesça et l'elfe disparut. Habby alla chercher son nouveau balai et se précipita au rez-de-chaussée pour sauter dans les bras de son père. Il lui rendit son étreinte et la déposa à terre, même si sa fille était grande, elle ne l'était pas autant que son père.

« Ca fait plaisir de te voir ma chérie.  
—Moi aussi papa ! Tu m'as manqué pendant ces deux semaines… Merci pour la cape et la carte !  
—De rien, c'était normal pour ma grande fille !  
—Dis moi… Tu n'en offriras pas à Holly, n'es ce pas ?  
—Non, d'ailleurs ta mère n'est pas au courrant de mes cadeaux, et ça serait bien qu'elle y reste.  
—Bien sur ! Bon on va jouer ? »

Il se dirigèrent vers le terrain, et enfourchèrent bientôt leurs balais. Ils volèrent pendant près de deux heures. Il consentirent à descendre quand midi sonna et ils se dirigeaient vers le château quand ils arrivèrent devant deux hommes blond, trop bien connu des Potter, devant le château.

« Serais-ce des membres de la sainte famille des Potter ? Tu vois Dray, je crois que cette famille et plus impur que celle des Weasley.  
—La fouine…siffla le père de Habby … Tu refais le chemin de ton père, jusqu'à la manière d'élever ton fils…  
—Père ? Ne vouliez vous pas aller visiter le professeur Rogue ? intervint Dray, les colères de Harry Potter étaient connues pour leur violence en ce qui concerne les ennemis, il ne voulait pas se retrouver amochés. _'Quoique Habby s'occuperai de moi à longueur de journée…'  
'Drago junior Malefoy ! Aurais tu l'obligeance de te taire !'_ gronda Habby dans sa tête.  
—Oui, ne faisons pas attendre ce bon vieux Severus… Potter, j'espère que ta progéniture se portera bien toute l'année ! répondit le père de Dray  
—Ma fille a toujours battu ton fils ! Il est éternel deuxième, comme toi, il se retrouvera derrière une Potter.  
—Dray, viens, allons respirer de l'air plus pur, veux tu ? »

En disant cela Malefoy père entra dans le château suivi par son fils. Suivi par les Potter, mais tandis que les Malefoy allaient vers les cachots, les Potter allèrent manger dans la grande salle. Après que Mr Potter aie salué différents professeurs il mangea avec sa fille tout en discutant :

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était le fils Malefoy qui était préfet-en-chef.  
—C'était pour éviter que tu n'attaque le manoir Malefoy avant la fin de l'été. Ca aurait fait un peu louche…  
—Fait attention a ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds. C'est assez amusant comment tu te retrouve dans la même situation que …  
—Papa ! gronda Habby  
—Excuse moi, ma chérie. Bon si tu me montrais les appartements des préfets-en-chef ? Ca fait un bout de temps que je ne s'y pas allé. »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les étages, arrivés dans les appartements Habby vit son père soupirer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-elle.  
—Rien, juste des bons souvenirs qui reviennent, Habby regarda son père dont les yeux brillait.  
—Maman ?  
—Oui, tout le début de notre histoire, et les tiens aussi, tu sais …  
—Non, je ne sais pas et je ne suis pas sure de vouloir savoir ! »

Habby fit visiter le reste des appartements à son père, il racontait quelques anecdotes en prenant garde à en dire le moins possible concernant de trop près les débuts de Habby. Ils finirent l'après-midi dans le parc.

« Papa, les élèves ne vont plus tarder à arriver tu sais…  
—Oui, je t'accompagne à la gare ?  
—Si tu veux. »

Les Potter se dirigèrent vers la petite gare de Pré-au-lard. Harry laissa bien vite sa fille quand elle lui ordonna de transplaner lorsqu'elle avait vu deux silhouette blonde se diriger vers eux.

Plus loin Dray faisait de même.

« Père vous savez, je peux me rendre seul à la gare !  
—Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par Potter.  
—Père, ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois que je l'ai bien en main.  
—Bien, en ce cas »

Il transplana. Dray se dirigea vers sa petite-amie, il arriva par derrière et passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

« Comment tu peux me battre au Quidditch avec une carrure comme ça ?  
—C'est dans les gênes t'y peux rien ! Dray … le train arrive.  
—Oui, je t'aime Habby.  
—Moi aussi Dray, je t'aime, à tout à l'heure »

Elle prit les devants sur le train pour diriger les élèves des derniers wagon. En un quart d'heure tout les élèves étaient ou dans une calèche ou se dirigeait vers les barques, les deux préfets-en-chef se retrouvèrent dans la dernière calèche, ils profitèrent de ces derniers instants.

« Alors tu as vu ta sœur ?  
—Non, et le plus tard sera le mieux !  
—Dis pas ça ! Je suis destiné à être l'héritier Malefoy, autant dire rien de réjouissant.  
—Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de …  
—Habby s'il te plaît, pourrait-on ne pas avoir de discussion sérieuse ? »

La jeune fille compris et se rapprocha de son petit-ami et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser alors que le château commençait à se profiler, ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la calèche commença à ralentir. Ils reprirent un peu de contenance et réajustèrent leurs tenues avant de sortir, de se diriger vers la grande salle et de se lancer un regard empli de haine avant de rejoindre leurs tables respectives. Leur haine n'était pas l'un contre l'autre, mais elle était contre le fait qu'ils doivent se cacher. Ils étaient les derniers à entrer et on attendait plus qu'eux pour faire entrer les premières années. Le petit peloton mené par le professeur McGonagall entra et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. L'appel des élèves commença, A… B… C… un Crivey était envoyé à poufsouffle, les D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O… O'Connor, Flavien était envoyé à Serdaigle dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part des aigles qui se calma instantanément quand le professeur McGonagall annonça :

« Potter, Holly »

Habby vit sa sœur se diriger vers le trépied en courrant presque et s'y asseoir en le faisant tanguer dangereusement, elle déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête avec empressement et attendit avec anxiété. Le choixpeau prit tout son temps et annonça

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de la table rouge et or, mais Habby resta assise et chercha du réconfort dans les yeux de Dray si bien qu'elle ne vit pas que dans son empressement à rejoindre sa table Holly fit chavirer le tabouret ainsi qu'elle même et le choixpeau, toute l'école éclata de rire. Habby trouva Dray au milieu de la foule d'élève debout et ils échangèrent un regard, tout le monde était trop occupé à applaudire, à rire ou a fixer les Gryffondors pour s'en rendre compte, mais un bruissement sur la droite d'Habby du lui faire perdre le contact. Habby réalisa que l'année, la plus importante et peut-être la pire de sa vie avait commencé. Elle tourna la tête et vis qu'Holly c'était installée à sa droite. Elle détourna vivement la tête pour faire semblant d'écouter le discours de Dumbledore, elle ne fit attention qu'a deux chose.

« Les nouveaux préfets-en-chef sont, Habby Potter de Gryffondors et Drago Malefoy Junior de Serpentard. Aussi je voulais vous annoncer que cette année, l'école n'a trouvé aucun professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, aussi le ministère a décider que son meilleur auror assurerez ces cours, l'unique problème consiste au fait que cet auror ne c'est pas encore manifesté ! Vous serez prévenus du début de ce cour à l'arrivée de ce professeur. Bien maintenant allez tous vous coucher, les préfets de chaque maison se chargeront de vous mener à vos dortoirs.

« Habby ? Tu es bien préfète ? questionna Holly avant de se lever.  
—En-chef ! Je ne t'accompagnerai donc pas à ton dortoir. Holly, prend confiance en toi un peu !  
—S'il te plaît grande sœur ! supplia Holly.  
—Bon bien…  
—Habby ! En ne te voyant pas dans le train je me suis douté qu'il avait du t'arriver quelque chose mais ça ! C'est une surprise ! s'écria un garçon derrière l'aînée des Potter.  
—Boris ! Alors comment tu vas ? s'écria Habby à son tour en tombant dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Tes vacances se sont bien passée ? Tiens vient on va en parler dans mes appartements ! lui dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.  
—La classe ! Des appart' perso !  
—Je veux venir, ordonna Holly.  
—Hors de question, tu vas suivre les gryffondors à la tour et tu vas y rester ! »

Elle tourna les talons, laissant sa petite sœur seule. Un peu plus loin Habby dit à Boris :

« Tu m'a sauvé la vie !  
—Oh, aller c'est rien, pour ça tu me fera visiter tes appartements en entier !  
—Ca te dérange si…  
—On le fait demain ? Non pas de problème, vas retrouver ton dragon.  
—Boris ! réprimanda Habby. Voyons !  
—Bon je te laisse là, la tour de Serdaigle et par là, dit-il en désignant le couloir de gauche.  
—Et moi de l'autre côté ! Bonne nuit, Boris.  
—Tu aurais le mot de passe ?  
—Phileas Fogg, dit-elle en lui souriant.  
—Merci ! Bonne nuit Habby. »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'engagea dans le couloir qu'il avait désigné. Habby regagna ses appartements en vitesse, Dray l'attendait déjà devant la cheminée avec une bierreaubeure dans la main. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et prit le bouteille qu'il lui tendait et se blottit contre lui.

« T'en a mis du temps à revenir  
—Je t'avais prévenu ! Ma sœur !  
—Bon si on allait dormir ? dit-il en se levant.  
—Bonne idée ! »

Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. La dernière pensée d'Habby avant de s'endormir fut très partagée entre : son amour pour Dray, la difficulté que serait l'année, l'enfer qu'Holly allait lui faire vivre et elle repensa aussi à ce que Dumbledore avait dit au sujet de ce professeur. Habby se jura de lui faire regretter de ne s'être pas manifesté plus tôt.

* * *

J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous aura plu !  
Red-hair 1990  
P.S. : oubliez pas la review ! 


End file.
